This invention relates generally to devices for holding tools, utensils and other implements, and more particularly to a wall-mounted system for holding such items, and to a funnel holder which can be used as part of the system or independent of the system.
Tools and assorted yard and garden implements are often stored against a wall of a garage or work area where they may be conveniently kept and readily picked up. Unfortunately, the area near such a wall can become cluttered. It is desirable to have a system for holding an assortment of items having a variety of shapes and sizes in a compact side-by-side arrangement along a wall where the items may be supported and easily removed.
Numerous systems have been developed for holding and organizing utensils, tools, instruments, etc. to reduce clutter and save space. These systems include pegboards, holders and organizers of the type shown in the following patents:
Patentee U.S. Pat. No. De'Caccia 3,179,255 Ratti 4,155,460 Scholer 4,341,312 Breveglieri 4,852,747 Bryson et al. 4,871,074 Graber 5,447,243
While these devices are useful to varying degrees, there is still a need for an inexpensive system which is easy to use, easy to mount and which is designed so that it holds a variety of differently sized items at adjustable positions in a sturdy fashion.